


Titanium

by Iamthelibrarian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Slave Code
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthelibrarian/pseuds/Iamthelibrarian
Summary: Universe:After Transformers G1  - Return of Optimus PrimeOptimus Prime, recently resurrected, (See Rebirth) seeks out and offers Galvatron the chance to regain his memories of being Megatron and to eliminate the leftover slave coding utilized by Unicron.  However, Prime is met with the lethal Galvatron from The Movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer - This is based mostly in the G1 Universe, however, you will be seeing bits of theTFPrime and IDW universes as well. Because, let us be honest, anything not written with Hasbro’s blessing is in fact Canon Divergent, no matter how hard you try otherwise. But I digress… So you will be seeing some terminated characters from 1986 that are indeed alive and well in my Universe. So hang in there, sit back, relax, and grab a cube with a few old friends from 1986…  
> Till All Are One...

Titanium

 

The pain, constant, unending... The red haze of slave coding echoed across Galvatron’s HUD in a never ending loop of attempted forced obedience. However, his former Master, Unicron, was long gone, destroyed by Rodimus Prime and the Matrix. Yet the code and the pain remained. 

Tonight was a bad night.   
The pain and red haze had reach the point where it could no longer be ignored or fooled under the false initiating of battle protocols. His helm felt fuzzy and reality seemed very far away. He knew, from past experience, that he could lose himself for deca cycles at a time in the fuzzy haze of pain. He also knew, spark deep, that one day he would not return. 

Nights like this he sought solace from the pain from the one constant in his life. Destruction. It is with these thoughts and pain that he escaped the confines of the Nemesis, which maintained a rough orbit above Earth. 

“Mighty Galvatron, shall I accompany you?” pinged Cyclonus sleepily from his berth aboard the Nemesis. 

“Not tonight Cyclonus...I need...Give me three deca cycles. If….If I have not returned by then…” Cyclonus knew. He knew what the unspoken alluded to and shuttered his optics and ex vented heavily, mourning what he knew would be the eventual outcome of these nightly escapes. 

Galvatron entered Earth’s atmosphere hard, blazing a white trail across the night sky. He purposely did not deploy his thrusters to avoid such a hard entry. The external pain felt wonderfully freeing in compared to the constant internal pain. 

_________

Metroplex City

“Ultra Magnus, we just picked up an object entering Earth’s atmosphere at high velocity. It’s not answering any of our hails.” Said Springer   
That got Ultra Magnus’ attention, who immediately put aside his datapad. “Put in on the main screen.” said Magnus. Springer and Magnus stepped closer to the display, not quite believing what their optics were seeing. “Is that Galvatron?”   
“Springer, get me Optimus immediately.”   
“Springer to Iacon city…”   
“Go ahead Springer, Iacon here...hey shouldn’t you be rechar-”  
“Get Optimus now…”   
Optics widening at the urgency, rarely displayed, by Ultra Magnus an urgent ping was sent out to Optimus Prime.   
Magnus glancing at Springer, “What is the status of Galvatron?”   
“Still at full velocity, about to crash into the Pacific!” To himself, “ What the frag is he up to now?”  
A nanoklik later, the image of Optimus Prime, again leader of the Autobots and The Prime of Cybertron appeared on screen.   
“Optimus here, what is going on Ultra Magnus?”   
“Sir, Galvatron just entered Earth’s atmosphere, and we believe, about to crash into the Pacific just off the coast of Oregon.”   
“Any other Decepticons with him?”  
“Negative.”   
Bright blue optics widened as to the multiple possibilities and implications of what Galvatron alone could mean.   
“Prepare a space bridge, and monitor his decent, Prime out.”   
Ultra Magnus and Springer share a look of concern, but promptly power up and activate the space bridge. Moments later Optimus Prime steps through the space bridge, looking expectantly to Ultra Magnus. “Status?”   
________

Galvatron could see the vast expanse of the Pacific ocean rising up below him, and yet he still opted not to deploy any reverse thrusters.   
“Why?” he thought to himself?   
He knew when Unicron created him it was to withstand the enormous pressures of battle and space. His armour was forged from the hot metal of dying suns, repurposed by Unicron, in order to create the perfect mindless killing machine. His power was limitless, as he pulled directly from black holes throughout the universe. He was created with the sole purpose of being the Harbinger of Unicron and as such was never to be seen or interpreted as anything less than invulnerable. So, he knew the explosive impact with Earth's ocean would not offline him permanently. However, he hoped that it would provide a few cycles of blessed nothingness. 

The impact registered a 6.7 on the Richter scale and prompted Tsunami warnings to go up from the Aleutian Islands in Alaska to Catalina Island off the coast of Los Angeles. 

However, it did have the intended purpose, as his optics shuttered once then blinked out as he sank slowly into complete darkness and nothingness.   
It was here, 35K feet down at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, resting on an ancient rockbed that Optimus Prime located a recharging Galvatron.   
Optimus approached cautiously, powering up all of his battle protocols, fully aware that even at such depths Galvatron could still be lethal. However, as Prime approached it became apparent that Galvatron was truly in deep recharge.


	2. Do you remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Galvatron begin to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated again soon.

However, before Optimus gets a chance to maneuver closer an urgent ping came across a private comm line, stopping him in his tracks, kicking up some silt.  
“Op?”   
“Hot Rod?”  
“Yeah, um, look, Magnus just told me what’s going on...don’t do this, not by yourself. He...he is not Megatron… He isn’t the same. The mech you fought and knew…Op, I’m sorry, but he is gone.”   
Optimus’ looks over at Galvatron, with a haunted look, searching for some sign...anything familiar, and slowly shutters his optics.   
“I have to try...Prime out.” As he abruptly disconnects from Hot Rod. 

Prime continues his cautious walk to Galvatron, onlining the last of his battle protocols by allowing his battlemask to quietly slide into place. Galvatron emits a slight moan causing Prime to pause mid step, where he takes a moment to carefully pull in his EM field as tight as he can. After a microsecond he begins his slow trek again and finally reaches Galvatron’s side. Looking down at his one time arch nemesis, dearest friend, and eons ago, lover. Still searching for some sign of either Megatron or even by some slim chance, Megatronus, but finding none. He cautiously reaches out a servo and touches the closest crown arcing out of Galvatron’s helm. So unlike Megatron’s smooth helm, Prime thinks to himself. He continues to slowly caress the crown from top to bottom as his optics slowly slide over the entire frame of Galvatron. Quietly, mapping the differences. It is as if, he thinks to himself, all of the rough edges that made Megatron, Megatron were smoothed out by Unicron into the form now before him.   
Galvatron emits a quiet moan and turns into the servo gently stroking his helm, all while deep recharge. Prime pauses a moment, but becomes bolder and slowly begins to moves his servo down the side of Galvatrons helm, lightly caressing his faceplate. If Galvatron had onlined just then he would have seen bright blue optics, as blue as the ocean they both now found themselves in, with a look of tenderness, bewilderment and deep sadness. After some time Prime slowly removes and clenches his servo and with a deep exvent reaches down again, this time to grab Galvatron’s under his arms to slowly, gently pull him into his arms to begin the slow ascent to the surface. 

As the sea begins to get shallower, Prime gently lifts Galvatron into his arms and carries him the rest of the way onto shore. Galvatron remains in deep recharge, but softly rubs his helm against warm plating completely unaware that he is in the arms of Optimus Prime.   
It is still night here in this part of Earth so Prime lays Galvatron onto the shore just beyond the reach of the sea. As if to deny the sea its prize. Surprisingly, Galvatron has not truly stirred during the entire ascent, so Prime settles in at his helm to await his inevitable awakening. He again begins caressing his helm and studying, cataloging the difference. A stray thought of, “why purple?” crosses his processor. The suns rays slowly begin to reach across the nearby forest and pierce through the calm that has settled on the beach. One stray beam pierces through the trees directly into the optics of Galvatron, which causes him to slightly twitch his helm away from the light.   
However, the light is not to be denied and causes Galvatron to slowly begin the painful, slow process of onlining his optics. Prime abruptly pauses his caress and powers up his ion cannon directly next to Galvatrons helm. It is the sound of a ion cannon humming near his helm that abruptly jerks Galvatron out of his slow gradual awakening into instantaneous consciousness. He immediately onlines all of his extensive battle protocols. His red optics brighten and shutter once, twice as he tries to ascertains where he is and who the owner of the ion cannon is that is pointed at his helm. He begins to shift to sit up, but is stopped with a firm hand on his shoulder plating and the deep voice that emanates from above his helm.   
“At ease, Galvatron, I wish but to talk.”   
Stilling and again glancing up into the bright blue optics, Galvatron begins to realize who it is and grudgingly settles deeper into the sand. As recognition truly dawns and the lethargy of deep recharge fades a myriad of information, battle protocols and code races across his HUD. It is the code, always the code, that causes him to flinch and look away from The Prime. The information screaming across his helm demands him to destroy the Matrix, “at all costs!” Sadly, it is familiar code and familiar pain, so he begins the process of trying to fool the code into believing he will in fact be destroying the Matrix. This process takes but microseconds, but the pain is extensive, causing him to flinch and a small trail of energon to quietly leak from his optics, all while pushing code to the background yet again. Prime sees the flinch and trail of energon, causing him to deeply invent. However, his grip on his ion cannon tightens while he awaits Galvatrons reaction to him.  
“It is hard to ‘just talk’ with a humming ion cannon pointed at my helm, Optimus Prime.” Galvatron sneers.   
“I would be foolish to ignore the danger you present, Galvatron.”   
With a deep invent Galvatron glances again into the optics of Optimus.  
“How may I be of service to the great Optimus Prime?” He asks with all the bravado that his current position in the sand, on his back lacks.   
Prime pauses, allowing his EM field to expand and encompass Galvatron. It is full of sadness and longing. Galvatron not understanding why those feelings are being projected to him begins to squirm in place nervously. “Prime?” asks Galvatron as he subconsciously tries to sink deeper into the sand.   
“Do you know me?” asks Prime.  
Galvatron narrows his optics searching Primes face for some indication as to the purpose of this line of questioning, hesitantly he answers. “Yes?”   
“Elaborate.”   
“I’m not sure wha-…?” Galvatron flinches and quiets as Prime’s grip on the cannon shifts..   
Galvatron begins again, with a deep frustrated exvent, “You are Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, current bearer of the matrix, originally from Iacon, offlined, though not permanently...apparently” with a silent upwards glare, “by Megatron during the Great Battle for Metroplex City, recently unleashed the Matrix to-”   
“Stop.” Says Prime as he exvents heavily and looks away from Galvatron, shifting his grip on his cannon.   
Galvatron stops mid sentence, trying to move slightly away from the ion cannon still pointed at his helm as Prime shifts his grip.   
“Why do you speak of Megatron as if he was another person?”   
Now Galvatron glances away, staring at the bright blue sky until his optics begin to water.  
“He is - …” begins Galvatron  
“He is YOU,” says Prime with as much frustration as he ever allows himself to show.  
Galvatrons optics quickly dart to the side with the humming ion cannon and then up to Primes optics, scanning for some sign as to what Prime is trying to get at.  
“What was my name before assuming the Matrix?” Prime asks, while tightening his servo on Galvatron.  
“I don’t…I’m not that old...” Prime, narrows his optics which causes Galvatron to look away again, ”I do not have easy access to that information.”  
“Explain.” Says Prime, loosening his hold on Galvatrons shoulder.  
Galvatrons optics narrow, “I am not sure where you are going with this line of questioning Prime, but I am in no mood for your guessing games.” Growls Galvatron.

Prime leans over and meets Galvatrons optics and slowly reaches out..  
”Don’t move Galvatron.” Not sure what the Prime is doing, Galvatron freezes and shutters his optics, preparing for whatever he has planned, however, he could never have prepared for the gentle glide of Primes servo over his center crown. Unsure Galvatron flinches and looks away, inventing slowly. After a few breems of gentle glides, Galvatron, looks up into the optics of Optimus and releases a slow exvent.   
Prime is at a loss, and takes this quiet moment to rethink his strategy. If this was indeed Megatron he would know how best to handle the situation. As they had been circling, and fighting for ages and before that loving each other as Megatronus and Orion Pax.  
However, as he was sadly beginning to realize, this was indeed not Megatron, and most assuredly not Megatronus. Which means he cannot devise a clear plan on how best to continue. His EM field, which continues to envelop Galvatrons projects, spark deep sadness.   
In a rare moment of contentment, at the servos of Optimus Prime, no less and confusion over the others EM field, Galvatron invents and says, “I do not have easy access to that information.” He pauses and looks Optimus in the optics. ”When…” looking away again, “When I was reborn as Galvatron certain information was evidently deemed unnecessary...by my Master…” looking back at Prime. “for me to complete my intended task.” This has Optimus’ full attention and he looks deeply into Galvatron’s optics searching for the truth in his words.   
“Do you not miss having access to that part of you?” Prime whispers.  
Galvatron shifts uncomfortably and again looking away says, “I cannot miss what I do not remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Painful Memories


	3. The Great Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful Memories...Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting started...

“What if, I said, I would like to try to get those memories back for you?”   
Galvatron looks up into Optimus’ optics, narrowing his own..  
“Why would you want help me? What’s in it for you?”   
“You may not remember now, but after our final battle in Metroplex, I realized I had regret over a great many things. One, was not believing you...when you said ages ago that the Senate at the time condoned and even used Slave Coding, I did not truly believe. Since then there have been a great many opportunities, that I have missed. That when I look back now….” exventing heavily. “I believe I have been given a second chance to right some of the many wrongs that have happened in the name of our War.” Optimus went back to absently caressing Galavatron’s center crown. “It is true, I wish for our war to be over, for us to have a chance to rebuild in peace. I need….we need.. you to do that.”  
“Why do I need to remember as Megatron to want peace?”   
“Because I know you are riddled with slave code, and not all of your choices are your own. And I cannot sit by and again silently condone the use of Slave Code on any Cybertronian. I owe Megatron and you the freedom to choose. To choose if you wish to keep or ultimately destroy your memories of being Megatron. So I ask you again, can you access the memories of Megatron?”   
Looking up into Primes optics, “As I said, I cannot easily access them...”   
Stopping his gentle glide he grabs Galvatrons center crest and pulls his helm back to look him in the eye. “But you can access them.”  
Shaking his helm to release Prime’s hold, but having no effect. “I will admit I haven’t truly tried to retrieve those memories. Until you recently released the Matrix to destroy the hate plague, I hadnt given Megatron much thought.”   
Prime releases Galvatrons crown and again begins caressing it...“Would you try now...please?”   
At that Galvatron, exvents and turns into one last caress before he glances over at the ion cannon still in place, shutters his optics and invents slowly and deeply.   
Microseconds tic by, Prime sits back, quietly, with his hands now in his lap. However, he begins notice, blue electrical arcs pulsing from Galvatrons temples and energon beginning to leak from the corners of his optics again. Becoming truly concerned, Prime begins to reach for Galvatron, when he suddenly rolls onto his pedes and servos and begins to purge his tanks violently, venting heavily. Prime crawls over to Galvatron and gently reaches around his waist and begins to support his helm as he continues to purge.   
“Easy Galvatron…” Whispers Prime, “By Primus, what did he do to you?…”   
Galvatron slowly stops purging his tanks as there is nothing more to give and leans into Primes hold, shaking. Prime adjust his hold on Galvatron and gently rubs his back. “I’m sorry, by Primus, if I had known...” shaking his helm. “Stop, enough, please.” In a rare show of defeat Prime rests his helm on Galvatron’s when he quietly hears Galvatron whisper…“Orion.”   
Prime gently tightens his grip, shutters his own optics, and exvents slowly, not believing what he just heard. Galvatron continues to exvent rapidly, but shifts enough to meet Primes bright optics with his own. “Orion, I remember you… you were a Cop, no wait, a, a dock worker? No. Frag it! It was just there…” He grabs his helm in both servos, shuttering his optics in concentration, then drops his arms and looks up at Optimus and says in triumph, ”A Librarian!” The bright glow of Galvatron’s optics begin to dim, as the memory slowly begins to fade. He struggles out of Primes hold and shakily tries to gain his peds, all while Prime attempts to offer assistance. Galvatron slaps, Optimus’ servo away and asks, “Well?! Which is it?” Prime quietly shakes his helm and lets his battle mask slide away and says. “Technically I was a Clerk.” With a rub to his helm in quiet embarrassment, “ but Megatron never missed an opportunity to call me a Librarian.”   
“I can understand the appeal!” Galvatron snickers, “The great Librarian, Optimus Prime…” all while flourishing an elaborate bow, worthy of the Seekers of Vos.   
“Yes, well, I’m glad that you both find? Found? That amusing.” stutters Prime, shuttering his optics a few times all while enjoying the shared moment of happy memories.  
The moment is interrupted by a deafening sonic boom, shaking the ground beneath their pedes, making them both look up. It quickly becomes clear that the fast approaching jet is Cyclonus. Approaching out over the ocean, causing it to disperse in a “v” shape beneath as he quickly approaches the beach. Prime quickly backs up, scooping up his ion cannon as he goes. He no sooner grabs his cannon than Cyclonus transforms and lands with a solid thud between him and Galvatron. Galvatron steps forward and places a hand on Cyclonus’ shoulder, halting him in place.   
“Stand down Cyclonus.” Galvatron says has he comes around Cyclonus and places himself in front of Prime, turning to face Cyclonus.   
“Galvatron, are you well?” Cyclonus asks looking around Galvatron maintaining optic contact with Optimus.   
“Cyclonus. Enough.” Galvatron says while grabbing Cyclonus’ helm and turning him to look him in the optics, effectively breaking his optic stare with Prime.   
“Galvatron?” questions Prime.   
Giving a quick shake to Cyclonus’ helm Galvatron releases him to look back at Prime.   
Looking Galvatron in the optics, “My offer still stands...” Glancing to Cyclonus and back to Galvatron. “I doubt you still have my private comm line... so here take this and contact me if you wish to remember that which you cannot.” Galvatron hesitates, but reaches out and takes the datapad and notes the comm frequency and nods to Prime. He pauses and takes a few steps closer to Prime, carefully looking him in the optics. Looking, searching... For what, neither really know. But whatever it is he is searching for is there in Prime’s optics and with a smirk says, “I will be in touch, Librarian.” and leaps to the sky, activating his pede thrusters.   
Cyclonus pauses for a moment, watching Galvatron leave. Then looks over to Prime trying to piece together the small part of the conversation he was privy to. Prime takes that hesitation and calmly approaches Cyclonus, gripping his ion cannon. Cyclonus nods, and leaps to transforms into his jet mode, blasting after Galvatron.   
Prime exvents heavily, stows his ion cannon into his subspace and with one last glance in Galvatrons direction, walks away, “Magnus, I need a space bridge at these coordinates please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small Vosian bow to the different TF Canons.   
> (i.e. cop, dock worker, librarian.)   
> Love them all...   
> Till all are one...
> 
> Up next... Where did everyone go?


	4. You there Librarian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer accepted, an eye opening rescue and a life restored.

Units Of Measurement/Keywords:

1 Solar Cycle = 1 Earth Day  
Sols = Slang for Solar Cycle  
Cycle = 1 Hour  
Breem = Approx. 1 Minute  
Clicks = A few seconds  
Vorn = Approx. 1 Year  
ETA = Estimated Time of Arrival  
: : = Internal Vocalized Communication, not to be confused with internal text messages.  
Shanix/Credits = Money

____________________________________

~ Iacon ~

Optimus Prime was in his newly appointed office with Hot Rod, Kup, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, who was via vidcon. There were data-pads strewn about as they discussed the rebuilding of Cybertron's power infrastructure, when he was pinged by an unknown comm. 

:You there Librarian?: 

Three words, but they effectively stopped Prime’s world, causing him to freeze and sit up straight, his EM field flaring in excitement, anticipation and longing. All of those at the meeting pause as well, trying to understand what caused Prime’s reaction, looking to one another for the answer. 

:Technically, I was a clerk, Galvatron.: He comms back, however, the message was heavily laced with humor glyphs.

Prime looks around the table, optics widen, as he pulls in his EM field. “I am sorry but we will have to adjourn this meeting.” Prime states.

All look bewildered at their Prime, but nod, get up as one, and proceeded to leave, all except for Hot Rod which pauses by the door. 

“Are you all right, Optimus?” Hot Rod asks trying to look Optimus in the optics, but Prime won’t meet his optics. When suddenly Hot Rod’s optics brighten with understanding and with a nod says, “Tell Galvatron he still owes me 50 Shanix.” 

Optics widening with a speck of guilt rarely seen in Optimus Prime, he meets Hot Rods optics just before he turns to leave but, Hot Rod crosses the threshold he stops and without turning around says, “Be careful Prime, if you need to talk…” and the door quietly slides shut. 

:Do I want to know why you owe Hot Rod 50 shanix?: asks Prime.

Galvatron’s laugh can be heard through the comm. ::No, probably not.:: Hinting at a very strange relationship between Hot Rod and Galvatron. 

After a pause… :How have you been Galvatron? Really.:

The comm line instantly goes quiet and then static is heard..Believing the line has been disconnected, Prime ex-vents heavily and begins to gather and organize the strewn data pads. 

As he picks up the last data pad, a click is heard over the comm. 

:I’m tired…: An ex-vent is heard and then :A certain mech interrupted my last good recharge…: 

:Yes, well, for that I do apologize. Wait...That was over 9-, you haven’t recharged since then?!: asks Prime in disbelief. 

:Is that concern I hear?: Galvatron asks with a bit of a sneer.

Not rising to the bait, :Yes! How is that possible?: gasps Prime.

:Lots of practice I’m afraid.: says Galvatron.

:Do I want to know what you are up to? As you sound a bit distracted…: asks a reluctantly curious Prime.

:Ah, trying to keep track of me already, Prime?: After a short pause, :Well, if its any consolation, I’m not even in your solar system:

Rubing his helm :Primus, Im not sure if that makes me feel better or worse?” A slight pause, with a tilt of his helm. :Should I be concerned?: 

:If you have ever had any dealings with the Traxis or Lennark, then perhaps... Little fraggers owe me a lot more than 50 shanix.: grumbles Galvatron.

Prime ex-vents and cautiously asks, :Do you have a lot of dealings with them?:

:Prime we have dealings with a lot of people and planets since Unicron, these fleshlings are but one of many.: a slight pause over the line then, a frustrated Galvatron says, :Fragging Lennark...a moment Prime.: The comm line completely cuts out.

Primes optics widen but takes this opportunity to jot down some of the information from Galvatron onto a nearby data-pad:  
//Lennark? Traxis? Political Standings? Relationship to Galvatron?// 

Breems click by then…

:You still with me Librarian?: 

With a barely audible ex-vent of relief, :I’m here, not going anywhere..: 

:Good, I thought I had lost you.… I have to go slag some sense into the deeply delusional people of Traxis so I must, unfortunately, cut this short.: 

Prime can hear Galvatron reset his vocals but then, :I wanted you to know that, I have given our recent conversation much thought, and I would like to try to regain some of the memories I have been denied..: 

In a voice sounding unsure and a bit nervous…:if that-…if the offer still stands?: 

Optimus cannot help his sharp in-vent at this news, and replies. :Of course, Galvatron. We need a few breems to-:

:Wait..’we’?: snaps Galvatron.

Prime’s optics close and he lowers his helm, fearing he is loosing Galvatron at this pivotal moment.

:Galvatron, I have a small team, that I servo picked to assist me in this.: Prime pauses for some sort of response from Galvatron, but hears nothing over the comm. 

:Galvatron?: He opens his optics searching the empty room as if it was going to respond..  
:If you are still there, I understand your reluctance.: Optics lower in defeat, :However, I give you my word that while you are here, with me, you will be under my personal protection, and no harm will come to you..:

The comm line clicks..

:Please… don’t give up on me… or yourself.: Prime invents heavily, fearing he has indeed lost Galvatron in all ways. 

Quietly Galvatron responds, :I have your word Orion?: 

Sitting up straight again and optics bright, Prime exvents in relief and gently replies, :Yes, I promise.:

Prime hears Galvatron in-vent and ex-vent heavily. 

:Where?: asks Galvatron, not quite believing he is about to place his very spark into the hands of the enemy. 

:Can you meet me at Metroplex City?: pushes Prime.

:That shouldn’t be a problem…When?: 

:Two solar cycles, I will personally meet you at the northern gates.: 

:I will see you then, Librarian.: The comm line abruptly clicks off.

Prime blinks his optics a few times, slouches down in his chair and absently rubs his helm. “I look forward to it, Megatron.” 

__________________________

~ Metroplex City - Northern Gates - 2 Solar Cycles Later ~ 

The sonic boom of Cyclonus leaving could be heard echoing throughout the valley that Metroplex called home. Galvatron boldly strode up to the gates expecting to see Optimus Prime step out too greet him. However, as he approaches, his battle protocols begin to automatically come online and warnings begin to ping across his HUD. The closer he gets to the gate the more he begins to look around and realize that it was strangely quiet. Not to be dissuaded he continues on, mumbling to himself. 

“Fragging Autobots, never keep their word.” growls Galvatron.

Microseconds tick by and still no movement can be seen or heard anywhere. As his nerves increase he allows his battle protocols to fully online and his fusion cannon is quickly humming and glowing brightly. 

He invents and opens his comm to Optimus Prime, ::Librarian?:: 

He hears a few clicks, but no response…and with a loud growl, raises his cannon and backs up from the gate. Sounding a bit lost, but rapidly moving into outright anger he comms Prime again, ::Orion?:: “Blasted Autobot, I should have known better…” says Galvatron in anger.

No response again earns a low growl from Galvatron, who jumps into the sky, angrily activates his anti-grav and brazenly and some would argue, crazily, flies over Metroplex’s gate and lands in the center of Metroplex city. 

“Come out Autobot!” he yells all while swiveling around, pointing his fusion cannon, looking for someone, anyone. 

“Where the frag did everybody go?” he wonders a loud to himself. 

He no sooner voices that thought than a door whooshes open, and Hot Rod comes running out.

“Galvatron!” yells Hot Rod.

Spinning around Galvatron sees Hot Rod running at him, and he slowly lowers his fusion cannon, and slips into Earth slang, “Dammit Roddy, if this is about the 50-” 

“No! No time for that, come with me!” He grabs for Galvatron's non cannon arm and begins to pull him into the heart of Metroplex. Galvatron is so stunned at the treatment and unusual urgency in Hot Rod’s voice that he finds himself moving along swiftly with him..

”What’s going on Hot Rod, where is everyone, where is Optimus Prime?” questions Galvatron.

“I’ll explain in a second.” in-vents Hot Rod.

Halting and shaking his arm free, “No, Now.” demands Galvatron.

Ex-venting heavily, “We just lost signal from Ark II, it was heading past the Octans quadrant about to enter the nearby space bridge when the signal went dark.” 

Optics narrowing, still opting for Earth slang “What the hell Roddy, why do you think I care what happens to an Autobot shuttle in the middle of nowhere, and why would you share this information with me?” asks a frustrated Galvatron, “Where is Optimus Prime, he was-” 

“Thats what I am trying to tell you, he was on that shuttle.” interrupts Hot Rod.

That has Galvatron’s undivided attention. “Explain.” he says as they again continue on and approach a crossway. 

As they enter it so too does Ultra Magnus, who powers up his cannon at the same time Galvatron brings his glowing cannon up to bear at Ultra Magnus. Galvatron and Magnus’ history is bloody and violent, as Magnus was literally torn apart by Galvatron’s Sweeps, so the meeting causes sparks of violent intent to sparkle all around, just waiting for one or the other to make the first move. But boldly, and most agree stupidly, Hot Rod walks in between the two and places his hand on Galvatron’s fusion cannon and pushes it slowly down. 

“Out of the way Hot Rod!” Yells Magnus. 

Turning to face Ultra Magnus, while right in front of Galvatron, “No, stand down Magnus.” 

It is the voice of Rodimus Prime that gives out that order and Ultra Magnus finds himself obeying before he even fully realizes it. Galvatron takes that moment to loop his arm around Hot Rods neck and chest and pulls him back against him as a shield, again leveling his fusion cannon at Ultra Magnus. 

“By Primus, this is a bad case of deja vu” whispers Hot Rod.

Galvatron glances at him, with a questioning look. 

“You really don’t remember?” Hot Rod ex-vents sadly.

“Not you too?” asks a bewildered Galvatron. 

Taking advantage of the confusion in Galvatron, Hot Rod brings his arm up, grasps Galvatron's wrist, that crosses over his chest, lifts, twists and pulls quickly in a move perfected by Rodimus Prime but remembered by Hot Rod and roughly shoves Galvatron into the nearest wall.

“I should have done that the first time…” Hot Rod says as he shakes his head sadly.

Galvatron is now pinned to the wall with his servo at an awkward angle behind his back and his fusion cannon stuck between him and the wall, rendering it useless. 

While maintaining his firm grip on Galvatron he glances over to Magnus, “Enough, I said stand down, NOW!” Magnus grudgingly stands down and lowers his cannon. 

Hot Rod slowly loosens his hold on Galvatron's servo, “Easy Galvatron, I need your help, but more importantly, Optimus needs your help...are you ready to listen?” 

Without saying a word, Galvatron glances at Ultra Magnus that has indeed stood down and nods to Hot Rod. “For now.” He hisses, as his servo is released. 

Looking at both Magnus and Galvatron in exasperation, “As I was saying, Primes shuttle was about to enter a space bridge, when his signal just cut out.” With a deep in-vent, “However, Blaster received an image from the onboard, just before the signal went dark.”   
Hot Rod begins to walk away, deeper into Metroplex, but glances back at the two. 

“You two coming or not!?” yells Hot Rod. 

The two in question look at each other and begin to follow Hot Rod.   
“Who made him Prime again?” asks Galvatron glancing over at Magnus. 

Magnus, as usual, chooses not to dignify that question, narrows his optics at Galvatron and continues on after Hot Rod. 

_______________

~ Metroplex Communications HUB ~

“This is the image we captured…” says Perceptor. All three, Magnus, Hot Rod and Galvatron gather around the terminal and view the image. 

Galvatron and Hot Rod share a look of understanding.

“Galvatron?” questions Hot Rod.

“Fragging Quints..” snarls Galvatron.

“I thought you sent them packing a while a go..” questions Hot Rod. 

“You and I both know, they will never truly give up, its in their coding. The Quints were created…” With a deep ex-vent, “like me, to either be the Harbinger of Unicron or to pick off the stragglers.” 

“Yeah, been there done tha-..” says a disgruntled Hot Rod.

Ultra Magnus interrupts, “We are no stranger, to the Quientessons, so why the big push now, they know they are no match for us, what reason could they possibly have for them to make such a move on us now?” 

A hush falls on the group and all optics turn to Galvatron.

With an angry ex-vent and narrowing of his optics, “I can give you one very good reason..The Matrix. Imagine it and Prime under Quint control.” 

What is left unsaid by Galvatron, causes a shudder to pass through Hot Rod. Magnus takes a deep in-vent and lowers his helm, as the myriad of possibilities run through each of their processors. 

“The last signal from the Ark II was over 4 par-sects from here.” States Magnus

“A cursory evaluation of the situation indicates that it would take 2 earth days, utilizing both available space bridges and shuttles to reach the last known coordinates of the Ark II.” says Perceptor

Galvatron, takes a moment to let that sink in and then turns fully to Hot Rod, “I was here to meet with Optimus and you pulled me into this Autobot situation...How much involvement do you really want from me?” 

Hot Rod and Magnus share a look of concern but both know, spark deep, that the best and possibly fastest way to get Optimus back, unharmed, is by loosing Galvatron upon the Quientessons. 

Hot Rod looks at Magnus and they begin a private comm. 

:Who better to take down a Quint than Galvatron?: asks Hot Rod

:But can we trust that he will indeed rescue and not harm Prime?” Asks Ultra Magnus.

:I think so, I just have this feeling that this is the right thing to do: says Hot Rod. 

With a glare from Magnus, and an invent from Hot Rod continues, :Look, I think Galvatron wants whatever Prime is offering enough to see this through:

While the private comm was happening between Magnus and Hot Rod, Galvatron was having his own private conversation.

:Cyclonus?:

:Galvatron, how did your meeting with Prime go?: questions Cyclonus. 

Contrary to what others believe, Cyclonus is not the lapdog to Galvatron. He is THE most valuable and trusted member of Galvatron’s inner circle, and everyone, including and most importantly Galvatron, understands his importance. As he is there for Galvatron both personally, in an effort to aid him when he is fighting the slave coding and professionally as a force to be reckoned with, he is the SIC that Megatron had only dreamed of. 

:Gather Scourge and the Sweeps, I need them and you onboard the Harbinger at these coordinates in 3 breems.: orders Galvatron.

“Understood, ETA 1 breem...Might I ask?: says Cyclonus, which causes a small smile in Galvatron in response to his overachieving 1st.

:Evidently Optimus Prime’s little shuttle has been raided and signal lost due to what is believed to be a rogue band of Quints. I will be en route momentarily. The Autobots are currently debating the wisdom of enlisting my aid.: 

With a glance at the assembled Autobots who are gesturing and staring each other down.   
Galvatron continues with Cyclonus, :why they continue to debate, I plan on destroying a few Quints and retrieving Optimus.:

:Are we allies now?: asks Cyclonus. 

:Unofficially I suppose it could be argued we are, though that is not my intent. Prime however? He has an appointment to keep and I plan to see that he does.: With a sneer in his vocals, :More importantly, I neither want nor need the Autobots permission to exterminate a few Quints.: 

With a frustrated exvent at the Autobots, Galvatron orders Cyclonus, :open a ground bridge at Metroplex’s Northern Gate, I’m on my way.: 

Miles away Cyclonus’ EM field is glowing with excitement and anticipation as he secretly enjoys it when Galvatron is “firing on all thrusters”, as he is a sight to behold and an honor to be fighting along side. 

“Galvatr-” starts Ultra Magnus. 

“Ah, have you made a decision?” Galvatron interrupts..”Out of morbid curiosity, what is your decision?” sneers Galvatron.

Magnus and Hot Rod share a concerned look of disbelief, as to what they are about to do. However, in Hot Rods case he is almost giddy with the sheer thrill at what he knows he is about to unleash upon the Quintessons. Having fought against Galvatron as Rodimus Prime he knows what Galvatron is capable of. 

“Well..” Hot Rod rubs his helm, shuffles his pedes, and with a glance at Magnus, “Go get em, Galvatron.” 

Optics brighten and a sinister smile takes over the faceplates of Galvatron. “That would be my pleasure.” 

With a quick spin Galvatron begins to depart, but throws over his shoulder, ”I will be in touch Autobots.” And continues to walk back the way he came, and as he approaches the Northern Gate a glowing green orb begins to grow, about 6 feet off the ground and enlarges enough to encompass Galvatron. 

As he begins to strides through, he hears, “Wait, we are coming with you…” As both Hot Rod and Ratchet catch up with him. 

“Get a move on then,” says Galvatron as he and his two Autobots exit Metroplex and arrive upon the bridge of, the warship The Harbinger.

“Cyclonus, status report.” orders Galvatron.

“We are 2 par-sects away from the nearest Space Bridge. ETA 1.5 Sols.” responds Cyclonus.

“Slag it, too long. I can just imagine what those five faced fraggers are doing to Optimus, even as we speak.” grumbles Galvatron. He moves up to the Captains Seat which Cyclonus quickly vacates. 

As part of Unicron’s “gift” of the Harbinger, Galvatron can assume control over the entire ship either via the Captains chair or remotely. A little known fact is that Unicron could pull power simultaneously from different black holes, and this “gift” he endowed to Galvatron upon his creation. Another such “gift” is the ability to pull said power from black holes to provide indefinite power to the both the Harbinger and himself; but most importantly, it provides the massive amount of sheer power needed to create a tear in the fabric of the universe and in effect bend time and space. These powers were given to Galvatron to be used at Unicron’s sole command, under his direct orders, however, to avoid unwanted “punishment” Galvatron quickly mastered the ability to control the black hole power and the ability to bend time and space.

“Are we going on a Bender?” asks Scourge in a bored tone. 

Ratchet and Hot Rod, that had, up until now, tried to blend into the background as much as possible on a Decepticon Warship look at each other in confusion. 

Hot Rod not one to think before he speaks, asks, “What’s a bender?” 

Silence reigns on the bridge until Cyclonus, “A ‘bender’ in this instance, is when Galvatron bends time and space. It requires a tremendous amount of power and control, so step back Autobot.” 

Ratchet and Hot Rods optics widen as the full implications of what that means to them and to the Autobots future in general. 

With an audible vocal reset, “Wait, how long has he been able to do this? Has he done this before?” gulps Hot Rod.

“Since the beginning and yes, Autobot, many times..” sneers Scourge. 

Cyclonus picks up the conversation again, “Hot Rod…As Rodimus Prime, you of all mechs should have noticed how some times we just disappeared for cycles at a time??” 

“Yeah but..I-we just thought, you know..Galvatron…” stutters Hot Rod to a stop. 

No sooner had Hot Rod finished than a slight deep rumble could be felt throughout the ship, causing both Ratchet and Hot Rod to look around and at each other with a look of concern. 

“Contrary to Autobot belief, and at the risk of damaging your over inflated ego, you Autobots are not the center of our world, much happened during and since the time of Unicron.” and with a deep in-vent, “what happened during that dark time still greatly effects some of us.” states a very solemn Cyclonus.

With a deep ex-vent and a few control shifts, Galvatron interrupts the dressing down of Hot Rod and fluidly rises from the captains chair. 

“Well said Cyclonus.” states Galvatron as he walks past Cyclones with a nod. “We should be seeing the Quints Shuttle off our starboard bow in 2 microns.” finishes Galvatron while looking out the starboard window. 

“Wait, we already went on the bender?!” Was that the? Did I miss it?” asks Hot Rod with more than a little disappointment. 

“No, Galvatron bent time and space, fluidly. That my dear Autobot is true power. Imagine if he ever unleashed it on Cybertron, or your pet humans for example?” digs Cyclonus. 

Leaving the window Galvatron again walks past Cyclones and gives him a pat on his shoulder, “Now, now, Cyclonus don’t scare our guests away just yet,” and with an evil smile, “or give me any ideas.” This causes Scourge and the Sweeps to chuckle quietly.   
“We will hold position here,” orders Galvatron, “Scourge take the Sweeps, live retrieval of Prime, strafe to subdue, none escape.” With optics gleaming with the impending mission, “As you command, Galvatron.” says Scourge with a respectful nod, as he and the Sweeps depart.

Galvatron continues, “I will clear a path, Cyclonus you have retrieval duty. But keep an optic out..” he says while holding Cyclonus’ optics, “I will personally deal with the Quints.” And with a smirk at Hot Rod, “I can see it in your optics Roddy. I know you are dying to captain my ship,” With a dramatic pause, “I’m putting you in command of the the Harbinger, try not to break anything while we are gone.” At that Hot Rod does a subdued happy dance and gingerly sits down in the Captains chair. Multiple HUDs begin to light up all around him as he sits, showing the different perspectives from each Decepticon and an overview of the entire field. 

Hot Rods can clearly see Scourge and the Sweeps strafing the hull of the Quintesson ship, while not causing significant damage it is apparent that all engines are offline. Two hundred mechometers away from the hull of the ship, Galvatron transforms into his cannon mode, and bright blue and black lights flicker around him as he blasts a large hole in their hull. Cyclonus immediately slips inside to begin his search for Optimus. During all of this, not one word is comm’d or spoken. There is no need, as together, Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps are a perfect, seamless and silent killing machine. 

“Fraag….IT…,” mumbles Hot Rod. “I’ve never seen them from this angle when it wasn’t directed at me.” 

Inside, Cyclonus sweeps the halls of the Quintesson Ship searching for Optimus Prime. 

By now Galvatron has ripped a large hole directly onto the bridge of the Quintessons ship and boldly strides in facing three Quints on a raised platform. A quick scan of the room shows a battered and bruised Optimus Prime standing off to one side of the platform. 

:Galvatron, I am heading your way. Prime may be-:starts Cyclonus on internal comms, but Galvatron interrupts with a calm voice “: I have a visual Cyclonus, need immediate evac.: he finishes as he turns to address the Quintessons.

“Welcome, Galvatron.” sneers Quintesson #1  
“Yes, Galvatron, how may we help a brother in need?” gruffs Quintesson #2 

‘Brother’ seethes Galvatron internally, knowing that in a twisted sense they are indeed now brothers. 

Optics narrowing, “You have something that belongs to me and I am here to relieve you of it.” snarls Galvatron while maintaining optic contact with the Quints. Optimus’ optics widen at Galvatron's statement and his EM field flares out momentarily in concern. 

:Easy Librarian, all will be made clear: quietly comms Galvatron to Optimus. 

:Galvatron, we have 3 more Quint shuttles approaching fast: says Scourge from outside the shuttle.

:Don't engage, return to the ship, tell Ratchet to prepare the med bay, Cyclonus will be there shortly with Prime:

“Our apologies Galvatron, we did not realize the Prime was in fact yours..” rasps Quintesson #3

“I will forgive you this once.” rumbles Galvatron as he walks over to Optimus Prime and roughly gets him onto his pedes. Cyclonus soars into the throne room and transforms into root mode and takes up his place behind Galvatron’s right shoulder. 

“Cyclonus, take Optimus Prime and return to the ship, I need to have a conversation with our “‘Brothers.”” states Galvatron.

Cyclonus quickly transforms and a weary and bruised Optimus Prime climbs aboard. 

Once Cyclonus and Prime have safely exited the Quint Ship, Galvatron turns all of his attention to the Quintesson platform and strides up the steps, “Out slaving away at some ancient code?” asks Galvatron referring to the Quints original Unicron ordained purpose of rounding up stragglers, missed by Unicron.

“We could ask the same of you Galvatron…” says Quint #1  
Galvatron narrows his optics and the low hum of his fusion cannon can begin to be heard.

“Brother. Galvatron. Perhaps working together may be more mutually beneficial to both of our causes.” smugly states Quint #2

“Perhaps…” Galvatron rumbles, “I do not know what game you are playing but I strongly suggest you alter your current course.” he says as he again descends the stairs leaving the Quintessons as quickly as he arrived through the gaping hole in the hull.

As Galvatron gains the bridge of the Harbinger he shares a look with Cyclonus and assumes the captains chair. “Prime?” he asks Cyclonus. 

“Safe in the med bay, being seen by their Medic.” says Cyclonus with a slight nod and slowly steps in close to Galvatron, “If I may, my Lord, when was the last time you recharged?” 

Galvatron opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by Cyclonus who gentles his tone, “No Galvatron, I mean an actual, full defrag cycle?” Galvatron narrows his optics, and spins the captains chair around facing the console. “Leave it alone Cyclonus.” growls Galvatron as he controls the instinctive need to lash out. 

With a deep exvent Cyclonus begins again, though he changes the subject. “That was too easy…” 

“Agreed.” says Scourge, “Not even a token resistance.”

Galvatron is busy at the controls but says, “Prime wasn’t the target.” He spins back around, “The Quints didn’t care if I took Prime or not, if anything, they were relieved to be rid of him.” 

“So if not Prime, then what?” asks Scourge.

Cyclonus’ optics widen and he and Galvatron share a look of outright concern. Hot Rod looks between all of them and asks, “What was the target?” 

“Hot Rod, what was Prime’s shuttles destination?” asks Galvatron as he hits a few buttons on the control panel, and with a low rumble slips the inhabitants of the Harbinger on another “bender” directly into Earth’s orbit. 

“You just did the “bender” thing again, didn't you?” asks Hot Rod as he walks over to a front window. “Wait, are we back at Earth?” 

“Yes, you may want to inform Magnus to disengage his weapon locks, as we do have Prime on board.” says Galvatron as he exits to leave the bridge, “Cyclonus you have the helm.” 

_________

~ 2 Levels down onboard the Harbinger - Medbay ~

“Ep, ep, ep, lay back down, you are not going anywhere!” growls Ratchet to Optimus Prime. 

“Your patient giving you problems, Medic?” asks Galvatron as he enters the Medbay.  
“No more than usual.” rasps Ratchet.

As Galvatron approaches the med berth, Prime has again reclined and is being actively scanned by Ratchet, who is mumbling to himself. 

“Galvatron, I regret I missed our meeting.” says Prime, who is carefully keeping control of his EM field.

With a low chuckle, “I imagine you are…” says Galvatron as he rests his servo on the side of his berth. 

Having spent the last cycle actively pulling vast amounts of power from deep space black holes, for both himself and the Harbinger, Galvatron is beginning to feel the repercussions of that pull in addition to the ever present slave code pain, as his normal coping codes are being overrode at an alarming rate and error messages are being cued up on his HUD faster than he can dismiss and the ever present slave code is slowly but surely making its way up the cue. It is a process Galvatron is intimately familiar with, and usually moderately successful at controlling. However, it is becoming apparent that he is losing the control quickly. 

Prime, feeling the small tremors through his berth looks down at Galvatron's servos and notices the slight tremble. Ratchet too notices and quietly slides over to begin covert medical scans of Galvatron. His optics light up and widen as the myriad of error messages begin to crowd his Medical scanner. 

“By Primus Galvatron, sit before you fall down on my patient,” warns Ratchet as he brings over a small stool for Galvatron to sit on near Prime.

Without an argument Galvatron quietly sits and slowly lowers his helm and with a quiet ‘clink’ rests his helm near Primes servo. 

At this unexpected move Ratchet and Prime share a bewildered and concerned look. Primes as if to say, ‘this is what I am speaking of when I say he needs help’ and Ratchet is silent disbelief, but grudgingly nods in dawning understanding. Prime slowly raises his servo and starts a gentle glide over Galvatron's crown. The massive engine that is Galvatron begins to quietly wind down and all that can be heard are his deep invents and exvents. Ratchet continues to take readings and visually searches the back of Galvatron's helm for a med port.

“I don't’ have one.” Galvatron answers Ratchets unspoken question. “I was not intended to need one evidently.” 

Without lifting his helm, Galvatron whispers, “Prime, what was the destination of your shuttle?” causing Primes optics to widen but to respond with. “Earth, why?”

“Just a feeling…” says Galvatron.

“What do you mean?” asks Optimus.

Lifting his helm to look Prime in the eyes.   
“I was wrong, I do not believe that you were the intended target for the Quintessons.” With a weary exvent, “If anything I believe you disrupted their plans…Momentarily at least.” 

“Primus, Galvatron, I think you should be lying here, not me…” says Optimus, as Galvatron's left optic has begun a steady stream of leaking energon. 

:Cyclonus to me.: comms Galvatron as he reaches up to wipe away the energon but continues, “We are in low orbit of Earth, Cyclonus can bridge you down.” he says as he stands, rubbing his helm in pain, “Be warned though, whatever you Autobots are doing here on Earth, you have attracted the attention of the Quintessons.” 

The med bay doors slide open and Cyclonus quickly strides in. 

“Slag it, my Lord.” says an exasperated Cyclonus. “Lets go..” he says as he assists Galvatron by slinging his arm over his shoulder. “Are you still pulling power?” asks Cyclonus quietly.

“”No choice. I want to make it to my own berth befo-…” 

“Wait!” Ratchet says just as Galvatron, now mostly being held up by Cyclonus, is about to exit the medbay; and with a resigned look to Prime says, “Galvatron, lay down, let me see what I can do to help.” 

A quick internal comm argument and glaring of optics commences between Cyclonus and Galvatron. Autobot optics widen in surprise when Cyclonus wins the argument and leads an angry Galvatron back to the Med bay, to lay next to Primes berth. 

Ratchet quickly moves to Galvatron's side, as it is apparent that he is fast approaching critical.   
“Blast it, there is no med port! How is that possible?” mutters Ratchet to an approaching Prime, “Im going to have to hard line hi-.” is interrupted by Galvatron violently purging his tanks onto Prime’s pedes. Ignoring the mess Prime gently cups Galvatron's helm and supports him as he finishes and rolls back onto the berth. Optimus optics are worried, as Galvatron begins to shake, and rapidly invent and exvent.

“Easy Galvatron” says Prime as he places his servo on Galvatron’s arm.

Cyclonus has taken up position at Galvatron’s helm with Ratchet. 

A disbelieving Ratchet quietly asks Cyclonus, “Is this the worst you have seen him?” and as he looks at his med scanner, “Primus, can he get worse?”

“This will be a bad one, as he had to pull more than usual for longer than usual. But no, this is not the worst I have seen him.” mutters Cyclonus.

Ratchet quietly shakes his head and pulls a hard line, two med grade energon cubes, and some packets from his subspace. “Try to keep him still while I put in a PIC line. He’s gonna feel it.” 

Hearing this Prime tightens his hold on Galvatron's arm and grasps his other one to try to gently subdue him.

“He has a cable in his arm that you may be able to use to and get an internal reading.” 

“Prime, find it…” 

“Im on it.” says Prime as he gently turns Galvatron's arm looking for the cable housing.

“Ready?” asks Ratchet.

“Ive got him.” says Prime says as he tightens his hold on Galvatron’s servos.

Ratchet maneuvers to the left of Galvatron's helm and feels down his neck cables till he reaches the line he believes will work, with a muttered “Here goes…” He inserts the line, which causes Galvatron to tense up and emit a low groan. However, the shudders and rapid exventing gradually begin to ease. 

“This should begin to relax him, and alleviate some of the pain he’s in. Prime hand me the cable. How are you doing Galvatron?” 

“Been better,” snarls Galvatron.

Looking at the cable from Galvatron, Ratchet makes a few adjustments, “By the Allspark, this may work.” he says as he attaches his own medical hard line to Galvatron.

“Careful Ratchet.” whispers Optimus.

As Ratchet plugs his medical plug into Galvatron his vents hitch and his motor stalls.  
“Primus..” whispers Ratchet. “So much pa-…Galvatron I need you to lower your firewall and let me in. My medical override is not going to work, so its going to have to be voluntary.” 

Galvatron wrenches his arms out from under Primes’ and grabs his servos tightly, pulling Optimus towards his faceplate and looking him in the eyes,“You promise Librarian?” 

Meeting those red optics, Prime murmurs, “Always, Galvatron, you have my word…You are safe.” With that, the last of the fight leaves Galvatron, his internal firewalls fall, his helms slowly lowers back onto the berth and his optics flicker out. 

“Ratchet talk to me!” gasps Prime in concern.

“I’m in, and bringing him down into a deep defrag cycle. Cyclonus, has he ever had a true defrag cycle?” asks Ratchet.

“Not to my knowledge…” answers Cyclonus, with a deep invent, “You must realize, we were not meant to need it, we were meant to be temporary. While Unicron was alive, there was nothing, save the Matrix, that could stop us. We didn't need to recharge, defrag or consume energon. Galvatron still doesn't need to consume energon. He can pull enough power from the multiple black holes to survive indefinitely without ever recharging or consuming energon again.” 

“Then explain the purged Energon?” asks Ratchet. 

“He ingests it out of habit, I guess you would say. The small spark that is or was Megatron demands it, but he doesn't need it.” says Cyclonus.

Prime and Ratchet share a look of outright concern.

“Well, I’ve created a simple line of code that should keep the worst of the error message away for now. His power core has multiple dead leads, that need to be reestablished, he needs a complete reset of multiple relays, dare I say some are just melted and need to be replaced. I will need Wheeljack for that. That doesn't even touch upon the damage to his processor.” finishes Ratchet. 

“By the Allspark,” whispers Prime. “Is there any good news?”

With a bit of a guilty smile Ratchet answers, “Oh yeah, his power core itself is an engineering dream, Wheeljack will have a field day, some of his processors are quantum forged, technology we are just beginning to develop. I haven't even started to path the necessary coding needed to create portable micro space bridges to black holes or the luminal tech used to construct and compact so much power.” while catching a quick in vent, Hot Rod walks in as Ratchet continues, “I need Wheeljack, and Perceptor before I even consider lowering the partitions in his processor and I would prefer to do that in my own med bay at Metroplex…Prime, we are going to need some time to map that slave coding, as it is like nothing I have seen before.” 

“I saw it..Once.” says Hot Rod causing Primes’ helm swivel to him. 

“What do you mean?” asks Prime. Ratchet pauses to listen as well.

“Um, well, not like the way Ratchet means, but I saw Unicron use the slave coding on Galvatron once.” says Hot Rod. 

“You never told me this.” Says a clearly concerned Optimus Prime. 

“Well, its no-..its not…” with a reset of his vocalizer, “I met up with Galvatron inside Unicron.” 

“Primus,” whispers Ratchet, “I always wondered how you got the Matrix from Galvatron.” 

“Well, it might not be how you think.” with a glance at Optimus, “The Matrix was hangin around Galvatron’s neck like a human necklace. I saw the Matrix glowing, then Galvatron's optics and we looked at each other but instead of attacking me, Galvatron said we should work together to destroy Unicron.” With a slow ex-vent, “it was strange to watch, but the second he said that, he double over in pain, grabbed his helm and fell down the stairs right at my feet. You could tell he was in a lot of pain, enough that he was then forced to fight me. It wasn't his choice. And well, during that fight, I grabbed for the Matrix, and the rest is, well, history.” 

All optics fall on Galvatron as what Hot Rod just said sinks into their processor. 

“We need to get him to Metroplex, we need to get that code out of him,” whispers an adamant Ratchet. “No one deserves…” trails off quietly as Cyclonus walks in.

“What I don’t understand is why did Megatron ever agreed to work for Unicron?” asks Hot Rod. 

“Who says he did?” says Cyclonus, “I doubt Unicron gave him a choice…” 

“The only one that can answer that is Megatron.” said Optimus looking at Galvatron, “But to do that we need to get him to Metroplex.” 

“Well, I’ve done what I can for now, I’m going to try to keep him in defrag for a few more cycles.” Looking over at Prime, “Prime I want you back on that berth now.” 

________

~ Several Defrag cycles later ~

“Prime, he’s coming around.” stated Ratchet. 

Optimus Prime and Cyclonus approach Galvatron’s med berth when a slow ex-vent could be heard coming from Galvatron. 

“Easy Galvatron,” said Ratchet as he walked around the berth to Galvatron’s left. “How are you feeling?” 

Galvatron’s optics flash once then level out and look up at Ratchet, “How long was I out?” 

“Just a few cycles, why?” answers a concerned Ratchet, glancing over at Optimus. 

“Cyclonus, status?” asks Galvatron.

“It has been a few cycles but we are still in orbit around Earth, my Lord. The Autobots have a shuttle waiting to take them down to the surface.” 

“My offer still stands Galvatron, we want to help you remove the slave code and get back your memories of Megatron. But to do that we need to get you to Metroplex.” says Optimus, while looking intently at Galvatron but backing away as Galvatron turns to stand. “Please do not let this set back stop you.” 

With a low chuckle, “Prime…” Galvatron says while approaching Optimus, “you of all people, should know that nothing can truly stop me.” That small statement and chuckle are so reminiscent of Megatron that Prime finds himself enjoying Galvatron’s field and gently lays a servo on Galvatron’s shoulder, and with a small smile, “Excellent we will meet you in Metroplex in 30 breems then.” 

Optics widening at the challenge, as it normally takes a lot longer to enter Earth’s orbit and descend safely to the surface. “I will see you then.” says Galvatron as he accepts that challenge with a small smile and turns to leave, followed closely by Cyclonus. 

_____________

~ 26.987 Breems Later ~

“You think he will show?” asks Prime who has been pacing the length of the Med Bay of Metroplex for the last 26 breems in anticipation of Galvatron.

“Well if, when, he does, we are ready.” says Ratchet indicating Wheeljack and Perceptor both at their respective consoles. 

:Optimus I have Cyclonus and Galvatron approaching the North gate at a high rate of speed: comms Springer.

:Please allow them in, and offer an escort to the Medbay, Prime out.:

“He’s here,” says Prime looking at Ratchet in quiet anticipation. 

~ 2 Breems Later ~

As the doors to the Medbay open, “You may need your processor checked Roddy if you think for a microsecond that I owe you any shanix from that clusterfrag on Beta 11,” snaps Galvatron to Hot Rod. 

“Hey, fair is fair Galvatron, and you owe me.” At that Galvatron stops and quickly turns to Hot Rod. “20.” 

“HA! Not happening, 40..” says Hot Rod.

“Fragging glitched Autobot,” curses Galvatron as he narrows his optics, “fine…30….and be careful how you answer Autobot.” snarls Galvatron. Causing Optimus to cautiously walk over to the two arguing by the Med Bay door. 

“35” says Hot Rod with a slow smile. 

It is as if all the air was sucked out of the Med bay with that final word, all looking between Galvatron and Hot Rod. EM fields tucked in close by all until…

“You are more glitched than me Roddy,” laughs Galvatron, “You can have your 50. I suggest you stay away from 11 though.” 

“Will do, been a pleasure…” says Hot Rod with a wink, as he exits the Med Bay with his 50 Shanix.

“I do not know why you allow him to get away with that, my Lord.” states a disgruntled Cyclonus. Though Optimus was thinking the exact same thing..

“Misery loves company, Cyclonus.” says Galvatron with a tired ex-vent, glancing at Optimus Prime. 

“Come on over Galvatron,” says Ratchet. “I need you to sit here while Wheeljack and Perceptor hook you up to our monitors. Perceptor has figured out a way to configure your existing cable to support what we are going to attempt today. Though you will still have to lower your firewalls manually.” 

As Galvatron gets comfortable on the berth Cyclonus finds a quiet corner to stand watch. 

“You are too far away Librarian, join me.” says Galvatron motioning to his berth. Optics widening, Prime quietly joins Galvatron. “How many breems?” whispers Galvatron, while glancing at Optimus from the corner of his optics. 

With a little smile, “28 breems Galvatron. Not that I was counting.” responds Optimus with a flicker of amusement at Galvatron.

“Galvatron, you may feel a bit of pressure, but try to remain still.” said Ratchet. 

Soft clicks can be heard as Ratchet taps a few buttons on his console causing Galvatron to stiffen, grab the side of his berth and let out a slow quiet hiss of pain. 

In an effort to distract Galvatron, who’s optics begin to flicker, “Tell me, why do you allow Hot Rod so much leeway?” asks Optimus. 

Looking slightly over at Prime due to the amount of cabling now running from him to the various consoles, “As I said, misery loves company…” says Galvatron. 

“How you doing Galvatron?” asks Ratchet. 

“Helm ache.” responds Galvatron. 

Nodding his head while monitoring the console, Ratchet continues, “we need a bit more time to figure in what order to drop the partitions but once we have that mapped out we will induce stasis to let the memories merge with your frontal processor. There shouldn’t be much overlap to overcome, so you shouldn't have to be out too long.” 

“The real reason?” says Galvatron turning back to Optimus as he looks down at his servo and slowly reaches over to put his on Prime’s servo. “The real reason is, Hot Rod and I were both shoved into these roles without a choice.” With a bit of a smirk, “True I cannot, for the moment, remember how I came to be, but my spark tells me that I or rather Megatron would never have willing agreed to be a slave to Unicron.” and with a slight shrug, “He was, and I still am, miserable in our own way.” 

“Wheeljack, you ready?” asks Ratchet. 

“Yes, mapping is resolved and ready to remove partitions.” says Wheeljack. 

“Galvatron, you are going to feel some pressure and th-…” begins Ratchet when suddenly Galvatron invents, hisses in, grabs his helm and slumps forward, only to be caught by Optimus and slowly moved back onto the berth into a reclining position. 

“Ratchet?” asks Prime concerned, as Cyclonus quickly circles around the berth on Galvatron’s other side. 

“Give him a moment, to level out.” says Ratchet, “Did you see that spike in the readings, make note of it, Perceptor, I have a feeling we will be seeing it again. Is he out?” 

“Yes, he is..” says Optimus while looking down at Galvatron. “Is everything set?” asks Prime as he glances at Ratchet. 

“Yes. May Primus help us all.” whispers Ratchet.

___________________

~ A few breems later ~

Flashes of Orion Pax waiting for him with a smile after a Gladiatorial match, that fateful final council meeting, his first impression of Optimus Prime, the spark deep grief over the loss of Orion, the Great and last Battle for Autobot City between him and Optimus Prime, images of Starscream as he jettisons him from Astrotrain, and then finally pain, an all consuming pain. Followed by terror, spark deep, as the image and deep voice of Unicron beckon him and then command him all coalesce and greet Galvatron as he begins to online. 

“NO!” yells Galvatron as he tries to sit up, optics flaring and EM field expanding in terror and panic. However, the multiple restraints do not allow for any movement, and as a result the entire med berth trembles with the leashed power. 

“Easy, Galvatron…” says Optimus Prime off to Galvatron's right, while putting a servo on his shoulder. Prime can feel the shudders working its way through Galvatron. With a deep in-vent and ex-vent Galvatron slowly raises his optics to Optimus. 

“Prime, release me…” snarls Galvatron, as he struggles with the unmoving restraints.

“Please.” he whispers to Optimus as the feelings of helplessness overwhelm him, bringing up painful memories of his enslavement with Unicron. 

Optics widening is concern and not a little shock, Optimus immediately begins to release the multiple locks keeping Galvatron on the berth. Once the last lock is released Galvatron surges up from the berth and immediately makes for the door. However, Ratchet, fearing a response like this, had voice coded the door to remain locked. Finding himself unable to escape the confines of the room Galvatron, swivels his back to the door, and slowly slides down to sit on the floor, servos clutching his helm and his EM field pulsing wildly in panic.

“Mighty Galvatron,” says Cyclonus as he slowly approaches Galvatron, cautiously getting down to one knee before him and tentatively reaching out to touch his pede. “You are safe.” 

However, Galvatron is lost in the terror of his mind and is not seeing or hearing Cyclonus. 

It isn’t until Optimus says, “Megatron!” that Galvatron snaps out of the terrors of his mind and into the present, where he looks around in confusion. 

“Galvatron, give your processor a few cliks to catch up.” says Ratchet while remaining near the med berth, as far away from Galvatron as possible. Looking over at Wheeljack, “I’m just glad we took his fusion cannon off before we woke him.” Without saying a word, Wheeljack slowly nods in approval. 

With a slow ex-vent Galvatron looks at Optimus then to Cyclonus before him, and with a shaking servo grabs Cyclonus by a horn and brings his helm down to meet his own, “Cyclonus, tell me, Unicron…He is dead?” 

“Yes, the Matrix destroyed him, his head now orbits Cybertron.” whispers Cyclonus, while maintaining his position and sending out a soothing EM field. 

“I thought,” after a few vocal resets, “I was afraid, I dreamed his death…” says Galvatron quietly. 

“No, my Lord, he is gone.” says Cyclonus as he slowly reaches up to grasp the servo clutching his helm to bring it down. “Give yourself a moment, your memories will begin to catch up.” Without saying a word, Galvatron nods and off-lines his optics. 

“Ratchet?” questions Optimus. 

“He is doing better than I hoped, actually. Give him a few more breems and the new pathways should fully establish.” says Ratchet calmly.

All remain in their perspective locations as slowly Galvatron’s in vents calm down and his optics online again, and he gradually gains control of his flaring EM field. 

“Galvatron, I need you back on the berth, I want to get some readings.” says Ratchet. 

As Galvatron looks around the room he not only recognizes the faces before him, but for the first time in vorns he has the memories to go with them. However, it is hard to reconcile the body he now inhabits with the memories of Megatron. He looks down at his own servos, expecting black but sees purple. Everything that he was, was remade by Unicron. Everything right down to his spark, which was tampered with by Unicron. It is a feeling that Megatronus remembers well from his days as a Miner, a slave, and a Gladiator in the Pit. That feeling that your life is not your own. However, Unicron is gone. This feeling should have gone dormant with his death, as he had no successors to take his place. But still the feeling of the slave code, the pain and the demand to submit remain. However, physically he notes he is in the best shape of his long function, his armor is nearly indestructible, his fusion cannon is lightyears beyond what his former cannon could manage and he can feel the multiple black holes beckoning him, and the distant steady pulse of the Harbinger. It is a heady feeling, so much so, that he gently pulls on a familiar black hole and dark spots begin to snap all around him. Startling every mech in the room, causing all but Cyclonus to back up. It is then that he glances up to his SIC, Cyclonus. He shares a look with Cyclonus of complete gratitude, acceptance and loyalty, for in Cyclonus Galvatron sees everything that he ever desired for in a SIC, a trusted warrior, and with a rough shake of Cyclonus’ helm in gratitude, he rises and walks over to Optimus Prime. 

Not sure the state of mind Galvatron is in, Optimus desperately searches the optics of Galvatron, searching for Megatron. When suddenly, Galvatron tilts his helm, smirks and says, “Optimus?” in a tone long forgotten but desperately missed. And with a shuddering ex vent the whirling spark that was once Orion Pax and now Optimus Prime, settles in a contentment and spark deep peace that only Megatron in all of his long function had ever been able to generate. 

“Welcome back Megatron.” says Optimus with a smile and a soft huff.

“It has been a long time Prime, but its good to be back.” says Galvatron and then with a frown, “I…I am not sure how to thank you.” But he moves closer to Optimus and slowly reaches out and grabs his helm and brings him in, helm to helm and quietly says, “Words fail me, Orion, you had no reason to reach out,” looking deeply in Optimus’ optics, “but I will forever be grateful you did.” he finishes with a few shallow in vents. 

While looking at Galvatron in the optics, “In that you are wrong Galvatron, I have many reasons, most, dare I say, are for purely selfish reasons.” and looking down, then up again, “I have missed you.” Causing Galvatron’s optics to widen in surprise and glow in steady warmth. 

Interrupting the moment, “Galvatron, the berth, now.” says a clearly frustrated Ratchet. 

“We will talk after Ratchet finishes here.” says Galvatron as he tightens his grip on Optimus. “But your medic is getting angry with me,” he says as he releases Prime to sit on the berth. 

After a few clicks of silence, “All systems are reading normal, a little stressed but nothing I wouldn’t expect, under the circumstances. I recommend a full defrag within the next few cycles to allow your processor to settle fully into its new pathways.” with a few clicks of his vocal box, “Now the slave code.” 

This causes Galvatron’s field to flare with panic, but is quickly brought back under control and with a resigned ex vent, “Continue..” he says as Prime approached his berth, laying a servo on Galvatron’s shoulder, though Galvatron is too distracted to take much notice. 

“I have to be honest, Wheeljack and I have never seen anything like it.” grumbles Ratchet as he puts away his scanner. “It is not, dare I say, normal, slave code that the council or others used eons ago. That can now be easily overwritten.” with an angry shake of his helm, “No, this is written into EVERY line of code, I am not sure it is possible to separate the bad code from the good.” With a look over at Wheeljack, “Wheeljack and I don’t fully agree yet on the particulars, but this has all the markings of a forced spark bond.” 

The words no sooner leave Ratchets vocalizer than a deep ex vent can be hear from Galvatron. “You believe I was spark bonded to Unicron?” he asks in utter disbelief. “Is that even possible?” Glancing over at Prime’s servo on his shoulder, then back at Ratchet, “What if?… What if, I had started a bond with another, vorns ago?” 

Looking between Optimus and Galvatron, “You cannot be fully bonded to two. However, a beginning of a bond does not constitute an actual Spark Bond.” looking at Wheeljack, “though, it may explain why, Unicron had such a hard time controlling him.” 

“True, his previous attempted bond, may have saved him, er…” looking over at Galvatron, “um you. Because usually when one of the bonded pair dies, the other soon follows, and Unicron is most certainly dead, while you…” finishes Wheeljack. 

Perceptor picks up the conversation “That theory may be true, however, the code is not actually dormant not even with the death of your Master, Unicron. Which indicates that it or you Galvatron, are actively seeking your Master or bonded, and without that, the old orders and subsequent pain associated with disobeying those orders still prevail, it also stands to reason that if we insert a new Master or bonded and they rescind the old orders and give you new ones we could at least contain the pain associated wit-.” he breaks off suddenly when he hears a sharp in-vent from Optimus, and glances over to Optimus and then over at Galvatron both looking at him with differing levels of horror. “Well, it’s just a theory that w-…” stutters Perceptor to a stop.

“What Perceptor was trying to say is, the pain will remain if nothing is done, and based on the stress your system is already displaying, the pain will continue until…” says Ratchet, and with a tightening of his servos, “Well, until it can’t.” 

“Forced Spark Bond .“ starts Optimus in growing horror as to the situation, when Galvatron is heard chuckling quietly, causing Prime to look over at him in disbelief. 

“My Lord?” questions Cyclonus, as he glances at Ratchet for help.

With a deep exvent, Galvatron huffs, “Never let it be said that Primus does not have a cruel sense of humor.” chuckles Galvatron, as he looks over at Optimus, “it appears Optimus, that I have come full circle and are indeed back at the beginning.” and with an angry growl, voice rising, “I am yet again a slave, subject to the whims of another, with a name not of my choosing, with no home to call my own, sitting in the proverbial dark with no way out.” and with an angry huff, “It is as if the War never happened!” and standing up from the berth, “I can single handedly lay to waste entire planets, but I cannot destroy this infuriating code and gain my freedom!” says Galvatron as he shakes his head, rounding on the nearest wall sending out a fist that effectively goes through the wall, making Galvatron pause for a moment, and with a quiet ex vent, “Though I still function.” ripping his servo out of the wall with an angry shake, ignoring all in the room he turns to exit, though meets a locked door and with an angry exvent, though not turning around, “Prime?” 

Looking torn and angered on Galvatron’ s behalf and turning to Ratchet, “Release the locks.” he says as he walks over to Galvatron. “Cyclonus if we can have a few minutes, I would like to speak with Galvatron.” and indicating a now open door with a servo, “Galvatron, we need to talk.” However, as they start to leave the klaxon of an alarm goes off, and Hot Rod comes running through the now open door. 

“We have a squadron of Quintesson ships coming through the space bridge out by Pluto, ETA 3 earth hours.” says Hot Rod as he skids to a halt in front of Optimus Prime. 

In frustration, “What the frag are you Autobots doing here?! Why are the Quints so interested?” asks Galvatron of Optimus. 

“Hey Galvatron, you still here?” says Hot Rod. 

“Yes, though not for long.” answers Galvatron, as he walks up to Hot Rod. “What the hell is going on here, Hot Rod? Prime isn't talking and you and I both know what kind of trouble the Quints bring.” and with an angry look at Optimus, “I suggest you enlighten him on what the true purpose of the Quintessons and what danger they represent.” and with that said, Galvatron turns to Ratchet. “Based on your readings, how much time do I have before the code?…” ask Galvatron unable to finish that question.

After sharing a look with Prime, where he nods, “I’m surprised you have lasted this long…” says Ratchet. 

“Excellent.” says Galvatron dripping with sarcasm, and a sneer as he turns to leave. “Cyclonus.” he beckons. 

“Wait.” says Optimus as he quickly steps in front of Galvatron, “Wait, please. The slave code, we are not finished yet.” says Optimus.

“Prime, you have Quints on your doorstep and you are still worried abou-“ states Galvatron in disbelief, but stops when Prime steps in close. “Please, stay…. Megatron, I am asking for your help now.” optics widening Galvatron stills and says, “Our safety?” he asks, indicating himself and Cyclonus. 

“Guaranteed.” says Prime without missing a beat. 

 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned...


End file.
